Unexpected Life
by Hunterbow
Summary: There are a mix of characters from all kinds of books. Christina Starweather is our main character, but is she what she says she is? Is she hiding any secrets behind her mask of no emotion? Will family be rediscovered or broken apart? Read! I am terrible at summaries but I hope this will give you some good feeling about reading.
1. Christina

The Power of Four

Christina Starkweather is an Unstoppable. Unstoppables are people who have more than the four main powers: witch or wizard, werewolf, mermaid or merman, and a Shadowhunter. We will see some familiar faces from movies, books, and tv shows. Christina goes to a school for those with powers, those who are not mundane (humans). Follow Christina and her friends on this wild adventure between good and bad. Mysteries are needed to be solved and hearts need to be stitched, metaphorically and literally.

Chapter 1

"Christina", my dad, Hodge Starkweather, called out from downstairs. Still shaken up from my dream- totally a nightmare- I get out of bed and head downstairs. "What?" I asked a little too harshly. "Watch your tone with me, young lady," he said. "Sorry, dad. I just couldn't sleep well." He sighed, "Another nightmare?" I nodded. "When are they going to end?" I just shook my head. It was a touchy topic and I don't like to respond to it.

"Ok. Well, I called you down here for two things: we are having three new recruits today. One found by Jace Herondale. The other two found by Lilith James. The recruiting will be in two hours. The other thing is you are needed to find this boy, Jonathan McReynolds. We do not know his powers, per the usual. He is suspected to be an Unstoppable if not POF. You will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast. You will be gone for three weeks if not more. The Divergent are after him; we are going to get to him first." I nodded running back upstairs. _Guess I need to put on some clothes if I am going to recruit these newbies in a few hours,_ I thought. Sighing, I walked into my closet pulling out the outfit I picket out last night: a black crop top, black leggings, and my red converse with a black leather jacket. If you haven't noticed I am a big fan of black and minimal color. I also use minimal makeup: mascara and red lipstick. Grabbing my backpack and Heosphoros from my nightstand, I make my way downstairs. I kiss my dad on the cheek, grab my keys, and head out the door. 'Today is going to be a long day.' I think as I get on my motorcycle and head towards the school.

I made my way into the Café for some breakfast. I grabbed a Dauntless chocolate muffin and some black coffee. I walked over to my designated table at the Academy of Supernatural Cafeteria. The Unstoppable table was almost empty since being an Unstoppable is rare, to put it in perspective every one person out of 5000 are Unstoppables. Seated at the "Most Feared Table" were my fellow Unstoppables Tyrique and Kennedi. "How many recruits are we having today?" Kennedi asks, holding out her hand for the stapled papers in my hand. I held up three fingers as I took a bite out of my muffin, "They are coming from Lilith and Jace." I answer Tyrique's unspoken question. It is routine with these guys: Kennedi asks for the amount and Tyrique asks for who did we trust for the newbies.

A bell sounds off signaling announcements from the one and only: me. I nodded towards my friends before standing up walking towards the stage at the front of the cafeteria. As soon as I was facing the Academy's student body, the students silenced. The only sound heard was the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. "Good morning, student body of the Academy. Now, I am not a fan of speeches, so this goes quick without saying, we have three recruits today. All three of whom are behind the curtains. They were brought here today by two of our own: Lilith James and Jace Herondale. Please bring them on stage." I snapped my fingers again; the curtains opened to reveal five people. The student body began to applaud the new comers. I snapped my fingers again. Three targets appeared with a bow and five arrows. I began to speak, "These three recruits joined Jace and Lilith when the time came. They helped to defeat the danger after them. They survived and made it to New York. Let the initiation begin!" that received another round of applause from the student body. I raised my hand to silence them once again, "Beside Lilith James, we have twins: Ezekiel and Uriah Pedrad. Beside Jace Herondale we have Cara Cooper," I turned my attention towards the recruits who were staring at Jace and Lilith upon hearing their real names, who had their attention a hundred percent on me, "Recruits!" I yelled gaining their attention, "Each of you stand in front of a target and pick up the bow and arrows-" "I can't shoot a bow," Uriah interrupts. "As I was saying… You don't need to know how to shoot with these arrows. They are enhanced to shoot how many powers you have and what they are. If you make all five arrows you will instantly join my table of rare specimen: The Unstoppables. If you don't make any of them then we will have to take some quizzes to see what power, or powers, you have. To the ready!" The three recruits stepped in front of the targets grabbing the bow and arrows laying out in front of it. "Get ready. Set. Shoot!" They shot their arrows.


	2. New Recruits

Chapter 2

Previous:

'They shot their arrows.'

"Raise your finger or fingers of how many arrows made a bulls-eye," I instructed. Cara raised one finger, Zeke raised two fingers, and Uriah raised… four. I walked over to the target in front of Cara, read the arrow, and said, "Witch with wand." The witches and wizards raise their wands above their heads muttering a spell, "Cara," they said at the end of the chant. Then there were fireworks all over the cafeteria, and a giant explosion sounded just as the word "CARA" sprung up in the air. The blast sent a line of pink towards Cara creating a pink mini tornado surrounding her. When the tornado subsided, Cara had a wand in her hand and was wearing the traditional witches and wizards robe and hat. "WELOME CARA!" the table screamed. Everybody laughed and applauded as Cara walked towards the table.

After the cheers receded, I turned toward the target in front of Ezekiel. I read the arrows and said, "Werewolf and Merman." The mix started to cheer. They held their hands toward the water fountains, water burst from the faucet and swirled around the awe-struck Ezekiel. When the water subsided, Ezekiel was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans with a pearl necklace around his neck and flowers in his hair. "WELCOME ZEKE!" the mix called out his new nickname. Zeke laughed at his appearance and ran to his new family. "Now," I said and everyone silenced back down turning their attention to me, "We have four fingers over here by Uriah. If everything lines up the way it is normally found then we may have a POF (A/N: I meant to say it earlier: POF is short for Power of Four. Now back to the story…)," I walked to the target doing the same I have done countless times before.

I smiled. "POF," I yelled. The thirty-nine POFs in their table cheered. There was no special ritual for there were too many things to do. Fortunately, the leader of POFs stood up and beckoned Uriah towards him. Uriah shocked walked down the steps before standing in front of Kensy. She pressed her hand towards his head, "I now call upon the angels to come down and outburst the power of Uriah Michael Pedrad on his body." A swirl of magic came from the roof and swirled round Uriah. When it subsided Uriah's eyes were four different colors and he was wearing a cape and short crown. "WELCOME URIAH!" the table yelled. I may have lied a teeny, little bit.

"Ok. Now that initiation is over let me introduce myself," I did a front flip off the five-foot-tall stage landing in a crouch, "I am Christina Starkweather. Second in command after my father Hodge Starkweather. What am I? I do not belong to any of the tables you see sitting around the center, I belong to one of the smallest tables here, really THE smallest table here. I am an Unstoppable. I have every power you can think of, every transformation possible. Another thing about me. I am not only an unstoppable with all of those powers, I am the only one, so far, to have these," I let my jacket drop to the floor as wings started sprouting from my back, "I am part angel. These wings give me a lot of ability, but they are not to special. I am not a true angel nor am I a fallen angel. I am an Unstoppable with wings. Ok, now that is over… I will give the recruits time to settle in and get used to the schedule and training. I will not be here for a few weeks, as I will be on a limited detailed mission. Until I am back, Kennedi and Tyrique will be in charge. I don't want any bad report like last time or else the academy will be shinier than a blades knife. Have a good day and I will see you with another recruit if not more than expected which is a rare occasion. Bye," and I flew off.


	3. Jonathan McReynolds

Jonathan's POV

New year, same old school. There was nothing special to it all honestly. "JOHN!" I heard a girly scream: my best friend Layla Martin. "Hi, Layla," I responded as she hugged me. "Ready for a new year, big brother?" I laughed. We do that all the time. She is like my little sister and I am her big brother. Well, she technically is: her family adopted me when I was ten. I don't go by Martin though. I go by my birth name: McReynolds. "Yes, I am ready for a new year of torture, parties, homework…" "…. Girls throwing themselves at you every direction you turn…" "and teachers thinking highly of me because I just have to make good grades. So to answer your question, 'No'." Layla laughed before saying, "I take it the staying with your birth parents idea isn't working out?" "If I could tell you the full extent of it… I would, but the bell is going to ring soon, and I would not like to be late to morning orientation… again."

Time Lapse-

My classes go like this:

HR: Green, Michelle

1st Period: Gym – Craig, Brad

2nd Period: Enriched Math – (because I am smart) Green, Michelle

3rd Period: Science – Onek, Melissa

Snack Break: 15 Min.

4th Period: Social Studies - McGee, Bradley

5th Period: Exceptional Language Arts (because I am smart) – Pillow, Dawn

Lunch Break: 45 Min.

6th Period: Choir/ Drama (Ikr don't seem like a musical guy) – St. Clair, Patrick

(A/N: These are practically my classes. Except I have choir for 1st and gym for 1st on Thursdays. No, snack break (still in Middle School), and I have lunch during 4th Period. Ok, back to the story.)

After orientation, Layla and I head to homeroom (we were lucky enough to have the same homeroom teacher). "So, are you going to Kaelie's 'Back to School' party next weekend?" Layla asks me. "Pssh! The only reason she wants me to go is because she wants to get me in bed. Ever since Jace left last quarter she has been after me like an anteater going after her ants." The legendary Jace Herondale left Idris High last semester and the "boy to go after" went from him to me. Now the girls are all over me like a piece of meat having to be shared by thirty wild tigers- especially Seelie, Kaelie, and Lauren (from Divergent).

(A/N: Ok, so since I couldn't find a crossover that had like EVERYTHING (because fanfiction can't do multiple crossovers) I decided to put it in TMI because Power of Four will have most characters from TMI. There are also characters from Divergent, Maze Runner, a lot of OCs. Ok, that is all clear, back to the story.)

"Johnny!" said a high-pitched voice, speaking of the devil, Kaelie and her posse follow behind my sister and I. Kaelie grabs onto my arm with one hand and puts her other arm through mine, "So, are you going to my party next weekend?" Of course she would ask that question, "No, Kaelie, I do not want to go to this stupid "Back to School" party you are pulling off. How many times do I have to tell you that this (cue the gesturing of hands between us two) is not a 'thing'. It will not ever happen, so please leave me alone." I finished shaking my arm making her hand fall off and her other arm fall out. I grab my sister's arm and drag her behind me into homeroom with Ms. Green.

As soon as we sat in our seats in the back of homeroom, Layla bursts out laughing, "That has to be one of the best rejections these past two weeks ever." I just shake my head, rubbing my forehead, with a small smile on my face. Ever since we came back from Christmas Break it has been haphazardly. The bell rang signaling everyone should be in their homeroom in two minutes.

When the final bell rang a few minutes later Kaelie and her "posse" came into the classroom. "Nice to know you girls aren't completely clueless to time. You are meant to be in the class _before_ the bell. Next time it will be a detention, ladies, and that won't be pretty with your parents for the fifth time. Now please take a seat. First period will be in your homerooms today. The MAPS teachers have a meeting so that means two hours in math class for you kids." Ms. Green states to the students. We all groaned pulling out our laptops from the school board from our backpacks to do Bell Work after the bell.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

We all simultaneously open our laptops and start on the wacky work of a seventh grader even though we are in the 11th grade.

Time Lapse-

An hour later, while Ms. Green was talking about who knows what, the door opened. In came a girl… a VERY beautiful girl… "Wait did I just call a girl beautiful. That was new," I thought. I mean she was, there was no other word to describe her. She had on all black: black Nike tennis shoes, black leggings, a black t-shirt that says, "I sing, read, and win!", and a black light jacket. "You must be Rilee?" Ms. Green asked the girl. "Yeah. Rilee Hunters," the girl- Rilee- answered. "You can sit by Johnathan in the back," Ms. Green said. I raise my hand so that Rilee knows to sit on my right side, Layla on my left.

As Rilee gets closer, I start to pay attention to her physical appearance: her 5' 8" frame (I am 6'), mocha brown skin, black-waist length hair in a high ponytail, beautiful hazel eyes, a petite nose, and plush lips plastered with dark red lipstick. I could tell she wasn't goth, but she had a favoring in black. "Name's Jonathan and this is my sister, Layla." I said extending my hand towards Rilee. Rilee looked at me then to Layla finally looking at my hand before shaking it, "Rilee," her angelic voice filling me with something I have never felt before. She turned back to the droning teacher in the front of the classroom.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang signaling third period, since we had two hours of first today. Rilee quickly packs her things and settles for her third period. "Who is your third period?" Layla asks as we try to catch up to Rilee. "Onek," Rilee answers. "Great, so am I," I respond, Layla has social studies this period." Rilee nods. "I'll see you two at first break. Meet at our usual spot, bring Rilee," Layla orders me. I nod, chuckling slightly. I turn back to Rilee who is still standing beside me. I nod my head to her signaling her to follow me to the East campus where Science and Reading are. I take notice of her instrument case for the first time in the past hour, "What instrument do you play?" I ask her. She looks down at the case as if acknowledging it for the first time today, "Oh. Um, I actually play many instruments, my father just wanted me to do the piano and guitar at school while I take everything else outside of campus grounds."

"Can you sing?"

"No idea. I try to, but I don't have time to. The way my schedule is set up, I don't have time to try and figure everything out."

"Oh, ok." We finally reach the East Campus before walking to go to Mrs. Onek's class of Science, "Hey can I see your schedule?" She hands it to me. I smirk, "We have the exact same schedule. I guess I _will_ be your guide all day, huh?!"

And, trust me I was not complaining.


	4. What is Happening?

John's POV

Previous:

'And trust me I was not complaining.'

It's been two months since Rilee came to Divergent High (I know right, weird name.) These few months have been amazing. I might not know much about her or her family lifestyle, but it seems as though we have known each other our whole lives. She fits in perfectly with our small group of six (now seven if you include her). Unfortunately, my friend Lynn is a little weary of her. Ok, I realized you have no idea who I'm talking about.

Friend introduction time: We have Christina Hammonds (I forgot her real last name: Divergent Christina), she is our fashionista. Alec Lightwood and his twin sister, Isabelle (Izzy) Lightwood. They are polar opposite: Alec is the shy, bland type, and Izzy is the outgoing, colorful type. Then there is Lynn Hayes. Lynn is like Alec. Our other friends, Ezekiel and Uriah Pedrad, moved away a few months ago and we haven't seen them since. Lynn has an older sister who is in college right now, and she is like Izzy. Friend Introduction Time over, back to the story.

We were all currently sitting at "our" lunch table- we basically own the table now. We were talking about a sleepover at my house for the weekend, it was currently Friday. I was about to ask Rilee out, I know what you are thinking: you've only known her for two months and you still know nothing about her. Oh, well, I like her, so, I was about to ask her out "Hey, Rilee, I was wondering…," at that moment Rilee's phone started to go off. She looked at the phone number and instantly sunk. She started fidgeting and looking side to side, before saying she had to take it and stood up. "Dad?" Silence. "WHAT?" Silence. "When?" Calmer, silence. "I am going to be staying at John's house this weekend, dad. Tell Jayla to stop worrying about it. I will keep them as far as-"" SHIT!" "Ok dad. Yeah I will." She hung up. She looked around the cafeteria again before looking at us saying, "We have to go, NOW." "What? Why?" Lynn asked. "Look, it's hard to explain, and I _will_ explain everything… as soon as we get to my car. And, yes, ALL six of you. Now get your asses up before they come." By now the cafeteria was empty except for the seven of us. "They? Who is they, Rilee?" Rilee didn't answer, instead she _sniffed_ the air. She pulled her backpack strap before unclicking the clasp. _Click!_ The backpack turned into a bow and a few arrows were strapped onto her back. The bag straps turned into two swords. "I am not going to ask again. Please just follow me to the car, so I can take you to the Academy. I will explain everything when we are there. Now get your asses up!" she yelled the last part. All of us waking from our shock got up from the table. Rilee said something in another language and all of our bags disappeared. "Don't worry, they are in the car." As soon as she said that, the cafeteria doors opened and in walked two men dressed in black with swords strapped to their backs.

A/N

I know; long time, no see. I was too excited to wait for another boring chapter, so here is this one. I just wanted to explain, my WiFi has been acting messed up, I was in the hospital with a concussion for three weeks, I was out of town like three times in a month, and school started back a few weeks ago and when you are in all AP classes in the 8th grade it is tiring. So I am back my kin folk. (inside joke at school). Hope you liked this chapter. Please read, comment, vote, you know all of the **GOOD** stuff.


	5. True Identity

Previously:

"Don't worry, they are in the car." As soon as she said that, the cafeteria doors opened and in walked two men dressed in black with swords strapped to their backs.

Rilee's POV

No. It isn't time yet. The two people stood in the cafeteria doors. Rilee could tell by their body shapes it was a male and a female. Sadly, Rilee probably know who these two people are. They pulled off their hoods to reveal what they looked like. They were a boy and a girl. The girl had crimson, red hair that looked like fire, grass, green eyes, a pale skin tone, and a rune of a circle inside of a circle on her neck. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. The boy had pitch-black eyes with silver specks, platinum, white hair, and an almost white skin color. He, too, had the circled rune. Rilee definitely knew who they were. She spent most of her life with them.

"Johnathan and Clarissa Morgenstern, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Rilee said her bow at the ready. "Hello, Christina. It is good to see you, too," Johnathan said back. Clarissa and Johnathan pulled out two blades each, "Sadly, we all know that statement is not true," and they threw the blades.

John's POV

What was happening? He just heard that boy call Christina's name, and Christina looks stricken. I can tell she had never seen those people before. Johnathan doesn't know what happened. The next thing he heard were screams coming from Rilee as she is thrown back to the wall. You could hear the crunch in her back at the impact from the distance. Four blades had wound themselves into her body and clothes pinning her against the wall.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that," Rilee screamed at the two kids. The next thing John knows, Rilee is gone and is back in front of the group of confused and scared people. "I want everybody," John heard in his head, "to follow me. I know you must be confused, but it will all make sense once we are in the car. This is Rilee talking in your head, by the way." John looked at Rilee. She had brandished the two swords that were strapped to her back. Her mouth was closed. She held them in perfect position in front of her. There was a moment of silence. It quickly ended as the girl with red hair sprang at Rilee. Rilee jumped out of the way making the girl with the red hair fall on the ground. Rilee was closer to the door which was being guarded by the boy. Finally, a battle was started. The red-haired girl was fighting Rilee and the rest of the gang was still in shock.

Suddenly, there was a scream that pierced through the cafeteria like a siren. Next, there was another scream that was higher pitched. It was Rilee and the red-haired girl.

A/N: Please don't kill me.


	6. That Was Unexpected

Previously:

"Suddenly, there was a scream that pierced through the cafeteria like a siren. Next, there was another scream that was higher pitched. It was Rilee and the red-haired girl."

Rilee's POV

Rilee screamed at the agony coursing through her veins. She had been stabbed in the left arm and the right leg with two daggers in each. Rilee was stable enough to pull her sword through Clarissa's abdomen, but Rilee knew it wasn't going to hold her off. There was a low growl that came from the doors. Johnathan started to run, but stopped short as a sword protruded from his chest. He fell to the floor revealing a small girl with a bloody sword in her hand. "Jayla, what the hell!" Rilee fussed at her little sister. "'Thank you for saving my life, little sister.' 'It sure is good to see you at the moment.' 'Sorry, for the inconvenience of how late the mission was.' You better be happy I just saved your ass," the little girl said in sarcasm. "Thank you for saving my ass, Jayla," Rilee said as the pain started to subside, but it was still there. Jayla chuckled, "Take your hair down and limp your ass to the car. The rest of you follow me." Rilee pulled her hair band out of her hair. _This is going to be fun._

John's POV

I don't know what happened, but the rest of us were following this little girl with a big mouth and Rilee was trailing behind us, more like galloping behind us. "How much time before they regenerate?" the little girl- Jayla- asked. "10 minutes," Rilee answered. There was a sharp hiss that made everyone turn around. Rilee gave a sharp hiss again before her features started to… change? Her black hair turned a pale, platinum white, her hazel eyes turned a dark black filling her entire eye socket, her body frame grew an inch from her 5' 8" frame.

"Rilee?" John asked. The… girl… looked up at John. Shaking her head, she said, "Christina." We all looked at Christina, who shook her head at us, "I have no idea what she is talking about." "No," Rilee said, "My name is Christina." The little girl that killed the boy back in the cafeteria helped Ri- Christina up. "We need to go before they come back and attack," she said. Christina nodded and straightened up. The group continued walking to the doors, the hallways seeming to stretch on for miles at the enhanced fear that has crept up on all of their necks. Christina still held her swords in her hands at the ready as if anticipating an attack.

Finally, the group arrived outside to a mini–van. "Everyone get in," Christina said. Wearily, the group with the exception of Jayla and Christina, all got in the car. Jayla sat in the driver's seat; Christina sat in the passenger seat. "Um… shouldn't be the other way around?" Lynn asked as everyone began to settle.

The mini-van was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The small back turned into a tour bus type with bunk beds, restrooms, and a small kitchen area. There were seats that took up four rows of the van.

"No," Christina answered, "My sister has been able to drive _a_ _lot_ longer than you lot." Jayla started the car and pulled out of the campus' parking lot. "What is that supposed to mean?" Alec asked, offensively. "I will answer all questions when I say that it is clear. Give us fifteen minutes to make it clear of the state-" "The state? You do realize that we are just an hour away from the next city, right?" Lynn interrupted. Christina laughed. She looked at her sister and nodded. Christina put her hand out in front of her, wincing slightly, black sparks started to emerge from her fingertips. She said some numbers that were part of another language alien to the world. Then, there was a massive door-type thingy (?) in front of the car. Jayla hit the gas pedal and we ZOOMED straight into the door-like thingy.

A/N: I was able to update twice today, and I am so proud. Thank you for being patient. I need more ideas, so whatever questions you ask me, they might be in the next question. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters.


	7. Questions and Answers Part 1

Chapter 6/ Questions and Answers

Previously:

"Then, there was a massive door-type thingy (?) in front of the car. Jayla hit the gas pedal and we ZOOMED straight into the door-like thingy."

Christina's POV

Christina made a portal that would take them from Washington to New Orleans. That was about as far as the barrier would allow the group to travel. Christina winced at the sudden impact on her body as the van landed in a vacant parking lot. Jayla, not fazed by the impact, continued driving the car. "When you are all ready to start asking questions I want one question at a time," Christina said to the group of muttering kids as they sit back up. "Yeah, I'll ask a question: What the hell was that about?" Alec asked. Christina laughed, "It depends on which part you are talking about. The portal or the fight?" "The what?" "The portal was that glowing door that we sped through to land here." "OK," Izzy said, "Where are we?" "New Orleans," Jayla answered. "Why do you look like that boy that you fought? And who were they after? It looked like they were after somebody," John asked. Christina sighed, as she opened the glove department and pulled out the first aid kit inside it. Opening up the kit and pulling out some bandages, she answered, "They were after you, John," there was a sudden intake of breath, "They were after his power. I sensed it, too, when I first met the group. All of you have some sort of power, except for Christina. She is a human. The reason I looked like that boy is because he is my twin brother. The expression "brother from another mother" is true in this case. My biological father had an affair with two women and had gotten both of them pregnant. They just so happen to have gotten pregnant and give birth at the same time. His name is Johnathan and that is our sister Clarissa, John is the oldest by fourteen minutes." "Why are they after me?" John asked. "You have a power that not many people possess. In fact, the only other people who have the exact same power as you are… well, me and Johnathan." "How much further do we have until we go to this school?" Jayla asked. "What did you mean the only other people there are you and Johnathan?" John continued to ask. "Early tomorrow morning. I mean that there are only three of us who possess that power. Jayla is what we at the Academy call a POF – Power of Four. IF you are a POF you have the four main powers of the supernatural world: witch or wizard, mermaid, werewolf, and vampire." "Then what are you?" John asked. " _We_ are Unstoppables. Much more powerful than they are, but of course that comes with a …" she stopped.

Christina shut the first aid kit and held up a finger. Then they all heard it. The soft thump of something landing on the roof of the car.


End file.
